


Tales

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @lovetusk gabe dies before reader can tell him she’s pregnant. uncles sam, dean, and cass visit often to tell the child stories of dad (gabe) and teach lore of creatures.





	Tales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictionalabyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/gifts).



> Request: @lovetusk gabe dies before reader can tell him she’s pregnant. uncles sam, dean, and cass visit often to tell the child stories of dad (gabe) and teach lore of creatures.

“ _No_.” You shook your head. “You’re wrong.” Despite what you were saying, you felt that lump in your throat, the tears fighting their way out to betray your words. “He can’t be dead! He just can’t!” Looking into Sam’s face, the damn broke. You couldn’t hold back the pain. Sam had broke the news to you a few minutes ago that Gabriel had been killed. 

He took you in his arms, your fists grabbing his shirt, that was now soaked with your tears. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Y/N.” He whispered, his hand cradling the back of your head gently. His eyes went up to Dean, who simply watched. His heart breaking for you. You’d been with Gabe since before they ever met him. You and him were perfect for each other.

You shook your head again. “No. H-he _can’t_!” Your voice was muffled in Sam’s chest. “How do we know it’s not one of his _tricks_? That he won’t show up in a few days?” You looked up to your friend with puffy red eyes. 

Dean decided to come over, seeing the look on Sam’s face. “I’m sorry, he’s gone.” He said gently. Your eyes moved to gaze at him. His normally bright green eyes were dim with sorrow. “Lucifer stabbed him with an angel blade.” He swallowed. It was hard for him to say those words to you. Gabe had left you behind to help them, not wanting you in the room with all those Gods. And it cost him his life. The Winchesters had become like your brothers since you’d met them. They thought of you as their baby sister.

Your chest felt like it was caving in on itself, like it was being crushed. Sitting down, your put your head in your hands. Sam sat next to you, pulling you into his side. “He can’t be gone. He has to be here for the baby.” Your voice was quiet, so they weren’t even sure that they heard you right.

“Did you say baby?” Dean asked, wanting to clarify. 

Looking up, you nodded. “Yeah. I found out this morning that I’m pregnant. I never got the chance to tell him.” That brought another round of sobbing on. Sam and Dean locked eyes, their hearts breaking even more. 

* * *

You shot up in bed, breathing heavy. Despite that night being nine years ago, it still felt like it was just yesterday. Every day you were reminded when you looked in your son’s eyes. His father’s honey-colored eyes. While you were pregnant, you’d stayed at the bunker. It was the safest place for you. After your son, Gabriel, was born, the guys helped you find an apartment not too far from them. This way they could check in with you, and you were able to get to safety if needed. No one knew who would come after you when news spread of him being born.

Wiping your cheeks, you slid out of bed. You’d moved into a house a year ago, one with four bedrooms. This way, the guys had one when they came to visit. Which was whenever they could. Cas was the most frequent visitor, as he didn’t  have to be near by. They would tell Gabriel, who they called by his middle name, Elliot, all about his father. They were his favorite bedtime stories, especially when Cas would tell him about his father in heaven. All those fantastic stories would light up those beautiful eyes, which was so bittersweet. Every night you prayed for him to return to you. It was all you ever prayed for. Dean had told you about God. About how he’s basically a ‘dead beat dad’, but you couldn’t stop. You’d pray until the day you died for the love of your life to come back.

As you sat at the island in the kitchen with your coffee, you glanced at the clock. It was five in the morning, so there was no use going back to bed. Gabriel had school that morning, so you would have to wake him up in an hour or so. Hearing footsteps down the stairs, you hurriedly wiped your eyes. “Can’t sleep?” You heard the gruff voice of Dean join you.

“No.” You whispered. “There’s fresh coffee made. Your have your creamer in the fridge.” Whenever they came, you made sure to have things they like stocked up. Hell, you had a chest freezer in the garage half full of frozen pies.

As he poured himself, he glanced at you, seeing the redness in your cheeks. “You dream about that night again?” He asked softly. You’d told him all about it one night while crying into his shirt. Ever since, he just knew. You nodded, holding on to the coffee mug with both hands and looking into it it. A tear slipped down your cheek. “I know it’s hard, looking into Elliot’s eyes every day and seeing Gabriel.” He sighed. “But, you’ve _got_ to move on. You deserve it.” Dean wasn’t saying it to be mean, and you knew it. He wanted you happy.

You gave a half-hearted chuckle. “How the _hell_ can anyone measure up to an archangel? And how do you tell someone that your son’s father is _the_ Gabriel? An archangel. Meaning your son is half angel. A Nephilim. That’s not exactly a topic that most sane people have.” Glancing at him, he nodded. “And I can’t be with a hunter, Dean.” That was out of the question. He joined you at the table, both of you sitting in silence. It was oddly comforting. Just to know that you understood each other. “I’m gonna go take a shower. If he gets up, can you just make him a bowl of cereal?” You asked, putting your empty cup off to the side to have more later.

“Sure thing.” He gave you a small smile. 

* * *

The rest of the morning seemed to drag on and on. You showered, got Gabriel ready for school, and Dean brought him to school for you. Once he got back, he hung out in the garage, tuning up your car. His Impala sat in the drive way. Sam was on his way back from a ghost hunt that had come up a day after they showed up. They played rock, paper, scissors to see who went. You had rolled your eyes and said that it was like having three kids in the house.

You were wiping down the furniture in the living room when the doorbell rang. The only people that ever stopped by unannounced were the boys, and Sam was still six hours away. Setting down the rag and furniture polish, you blew the strand of hair from your face. You wiped your hands on your pants and moved to the door.

Opening it, you froze. “Hey, sugar. Miss me?” He smirked. You didn’t move, were barely breathing. “Y/N?” He asked.

“Hey, Y/N? When’s the last time you had your oil changed?” Dean asked from the kitchen. When you didn’t answer, he came to where you were, all covered in grease and oil. “ _Gabriel_?” He stared, wide eyed. “You really did fake it, didn’t you?” He asked, angry. “It’s been nine years.” Dean snapped, stepping forward. All he could think about were the sleepless nights, the tears, and watching your heart break every day. 

Turning, you put your hands on his chest and looked up at him. “Dean.” You warned. “ _I_ will deal with this.” He knew that tone. Glancing back to Gabriel, Dean saw how pissed he looked. 

He nodded. “Fine. I’m gonna go back to the garage. Call me if you need me.” Dean kissed the top of your head before walking out.

You swallowed, turning to Gabriel. “You’re with _Dean_?” He asked, his voice dangerously low.

“Get in here, you ass.” You ordered him, not wanting your neighbors to see this. Once he was in and the door was closed, you punched him as hard as you could. “ ** _NINE YEARS_**!” You yelled. “You’ve been gone nine years, Gabriel.” He stared at you, surprised at how much power you had in your smaller frame. “You have _no right_ to walk back in my life after nine years and question who I allow in my home!” You shoved him. Not hard enough to make him move, but you had so much anger at the moment. “And _no_ , Gabriel. I’m not with _Dean_!” How the hell did you even begin to tell him how angry you were?

He was angry, too. “You think I stayed away on purpose? I _DIED_ , Y/N.” He yelled back, that fire in his eyes. The one that you’d longed to see. “I don’t know how _or_ why I’m back. I’ve been back two years. You know how hard it is to find someone with when you come back as a _human_?” That shocked you. He came back…human? “I followed _every_ lead I could.” His was losing that anger, and it was turning to sorrow. “You disappeared without a word from the hunting world. There were only _whispers_ of you. All anyone could tell me was to find Sam and Dean. Every time I caught wind of a hunt they were on, they were in the wind again.”

“So, how _did_ you find me? And why didn’t you ask Cas?” You asked, your eyes watering.

He sighed. “I couldn’t find him, either. I don’t know why.” Gabriel told you, rubbing your cheek.

Your eyes locked with his again. “And…you’re _human_?” You whispered. He nodded. “I prayed, Gabriel. _Every night._ For you to come back.”

“And I’m back, and I get to spend the rest of my very _human_ , very _normal_ , very _mortal_ life…with you.” He smiled, kissing you gently. You returned it, tears falling.

You pulled away and hugged him for a minute. “We have a lot to catch up on.” You told him.

Gabriel’s eyes shifted to the wall to your right. There were pictures of you, Gabriel, the boys, and Cas. From pictures of Christmas, his birthdays, his first trip to the fair, and candid shots. Your eyes followed his. Would he ask if he was Dean’s, too? You chewed your lip.

“His name…is Gabriel.” You said quietly. “Gabriel Elliot. He’s at school right now.” He looked at you questioningly. “I found out I was pregnant the day that you died.”

He moved to look at the pictures better. “I have a _son_?” His voice was sad. “Does he know who I am?”

You smiled. “He does. Cas tells him stories about your time in heaven. His eyes light up. Dean and Sam, well, they tell the fun trickster stories. Of course they edit them to make them child friendly. _But_ , he knows exactly who you are. _You’re_ his favorite bedtime story. By the time he could talk he’d ask for ‘Daddy bedtime stories’.” You hugged him from behind. “He’s going to be happy to see you, Gabriel.” You said, resting your forehead on his back as his fingers laced with yours.

“I think my father brought me back for you.” He whispered. “That’s the _only_ thing I can think of.” Why God has answered your prayers, you didn’t know. Nor did you care. Gabriel was back. 

* * *


End file.
